Emergency Airdrop
Emergency Airdrop is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Requiring a killstreak of 8 (or 7 if Hardline is used) Overview Emergency Airdrop is similar to Care Package, with the key difference being that Emergency Airdrop drops four crates instead of just one. It also has a greater chance of dropping rewards with higher kill requirements, and it takes considerably longer to reach the smoke grenade and drop its crates. Calling in an Emergency Airdrop sends in a cargo plane, which does not stop when it drops the crates. Because of this, crates can be spaced very far apart. Many players find themselves with some or even all of their rewards in unreachable areas if they are not careful. The cargo plane that is used in the drop is interesting, as the developers of the game were supposed to use the C-130 model, however, it is an AC-130 that drops the packages. Calling in an Emergency Airdrop will reward the player with 250 XP. Content Probabilities Total :The probability of getting at least one of any item is as follows: *Ammo: 40.0% *UAV: 40.0% *Counter-UAV: 50.2% *Sentry Gun: 50.2% *Predator Missile: 45.3% *Precision Airstrike: 34.4% *Harrier: 18.5% *Attack Helicopter: 18.5% *Pave Low: 11.5% *Stealth Bomber: 11.5% *Chopper Gunner: 7.8% *AC-130: 6.4% *'EMP: 1.4%' *'Tactical Nuke: 0.0%' *'Emergency Airdrop: 0.0%' *'Care Package: 0.0%' Individual Crates :The probability for each one of the four crates is the following: *Ammo: 12.0% *UAV: 12.0% *Counter-UAV: 16.0% *Sentry Gun: 16.0% *Predator Missile: 14.0% *Precision Airstrike: 10.0% *Harrier: 5.0% *Attack Helicopter: 5.0% *Pave Low: 2.0% *Stealth Bomber: 3.0% *Chopper Gunner: 2.0% *AC-130: 2.0% *'EMP: 1.0%' *'Tactical Nuke: 0.0%' *'Emergency Airdrop: 0.0%' *'Care Package: 0.0%' Tips *Emergency Airdrop is one of the riskiest killstreaks, for two reasons. Reason one is that the player could receive very low killstreak rewards or the player could receive several of the same killstreak reward. The second reason that the Emergency Airdrop can be very risky is enemy players can kill the player and possibly obtain a high killstreak reward, the result can be disastrous. * It is advised that the player picks up the crates with the most desirable killstreak inside first, to minimize the risk of enemies or greedy teammates taking them. * The crates need considerable space for all of them to actually land on the ground. Also, make sure there are no enemies nearby, as when the Emergency Airdrop is announced enemy players will be looking for the red smoke, and/or keep an eye on their minimap for the plane's direction. They will also look for the plane to find out where it drops the crates. * The plane will fly in the direction that the player was facing when they threw the care package marker, and the first crate will land a tad bit ahead of where the care package marker was thrown. * Putting a Tactical Insertion near the crates can be a good insurance policy in case the player is killed. This is especially useful on smaller maps, where the enemy is much more likely to come across the crates. * The player should be aware of his surroundings before popping the grenade; some or all the crates may be out of his reach. * In Hardcore games, teammates sometimes team kill to pick up killstreak rewards. * Using smoke to conceal the care package drop can be very beneficial, as the player will still be able to find the care packages because of the HUD markers, while the enemy will have difficulty finding them without aid of the minimap. * If a Counter-UAV is one of the crates, it is advised to take it first, then activate it so that the enemy cannot find the other crates. This strategy also applies to Sentry Guns. If one is in a crate, pick it up and place it near the crates in order to protect the crates from enemies. * The default scout sniper class is almost perfect for calling an emergency airdrop in. It has a TI to respawn near your crates, cold blooded to protect from enemy killstreaks, a heartbeat sensor to find enemies, and a smoke grenade to safely claim the packages. * Call in an airdrop, and leave one or two crates left. When enemies close in, if the player has an Predator Missile, Airstrike or Harrier, call it in to get a couple of easy kills. * Consider leaving unwanted crates, as enemies cannot tell what is inside a crate until they get very close, or until they watch a killcam of allies of the player, allowing the player or teammates to pick them off as they try to get the rewards. * If a teammate takes a crate, the player who called in the Emergency Airdrop receives 50 XP times the number of kills it would normally take to get the Killstreak Reward in the crate. Because UAVs and Counter-UAVs benefit the entire team regardless of who calls them in, it is advisable to let teammates take them for the extra 150 or 200 XP, respectively. * Always have a scan around for enemies, even before placing a Tactical Insertion, as enemies are likely to watch players place a TI, then kill them, then kill again as players respawn. If on a large map, like Wasteland, it can be very difficult to reach the crates before the enemy takes them all. *A good thing to know is that when the player calls an emergency airdrop, the radius of where the crates are going to end up will be about 50 feet, so within 50 feet, the crates will drop, so create a 50 foot safety zone to allow airdrops. *Be careful if you are calling in an Emergency Airdrop on the map Underpass. There are parts of an overpassing bridge above the map, so before you call in your Emergency Airdrop, take a look to see if there is a bridge above you. *If the player happens to be near the player calling in the Airdrop, it is advisable to guard the drop zone until all the crates are taken. *On smaller maps like Rust, it is inadvisable to call in an airdrop because of the small size and enemies will assault the player in a matter of seconds. *It is best to use the Airdrop on multiple round games like Demolition and Capture the Flag, so when the team respawn at the start of the round, it is much safer to call in the Airdrop. * A good way to get the "Grim Reaper" title is to use an Emergency Airdrop as bait and call in a Predator Missile while enemies are trying to take the crates (Note this will only work if the enemy team get to the crates and it is very unlikely that players will be sharing packages on Free for All). * There is an exploit in Headquarters where someone can get multiple air drops very quickly by confusing the capture system. * Sharing crates with teammates will often yield more experience than taking the crates for the players self. This is a good way to quickly earn experience. * Using the Emergency Airdrop killstreak reward is also a good way to complete the "share package" challenge. *It is recommended that the player take anything higher than a 9 kill streak, but give the rest to teammates as this will result in massive amounts of points that would be equal to that many kills. *Hardcore matches and Sabotage are not recommended for this killstreak specifically because if the player is killed while taking or waiting there's a spawn time in both games. Sabotage also sends the player back to his spawn point in 7 seconds so a tactical insertion would be needed. *In Hardcore mode, you can also pitch a Emergency Airdrop marker at enemy teams resulting in a kill. but this is strongly unrecommended. Trivia *Infinity Ward has confirmed that it is impossible to obtain a Tactical Nuke, an Emergency Airdrop and Care Package through the emergency airdrop. *The game uses the AC-130 model for the Emergency Airdrop. This is inaccurate, as the AC-130 is a specialized gunship. The cargo plane should be the C-130 Hercules. Infinity Ward likely reused the AC-130 model to save the time and trouble of creating a new model. * As with Care Packages, the Killstreak reward in the crates will not count towards the player's killstreak. Humorously enough, though, if a player ends up crushing an enemy with their crate, their Killstreak will increase. * As with a Care Package, if a player crushes an enemy with a crate, it will count as a kill. If the player or, in team modes, a teammate, is crushed by the crate, it will count as a death. * It is possible for the player to get two of the same killstreak reward from one Emergency Airdrop. All four crates may be one specific killstreak, although this is very unlikely. * Players cannot shoot down the cargo plane. Additionally, even if an EMP is used while the plane is in the air, it will be completely unaffected and will drop the care packages as normal. * Originally, the time taken for the crates to be collected was the same for everyone, including the player who called in the packages. After complaints to Infinity Ward about teammates and enemies stealing crates, the player who called in the airdrop gained priority over the packages as their time taken for the rate to be collected was drastically reduced but kept the same for everyone else. * The plane that drops the crates is not a solid object, and projectiles such as the Predator Missile will pass through it. * The rear ramp of the plane is not dropped, causing the packages to spawn just behind the aircraft. * Unlike the Care Package, The Emergency Airdrop does not crowd the sky, therefore, allowing the player to throw as many as he has all at once. * There is a glitch on the map Invasion where the package can remain in the air. * Crates can still be obtained through a fence if they are not too far away from the player. .]] Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards